Update Overview: Giant Mole, Website
Owner's Update Overview: Giant Mole, Website & High Scores, Skills XP Rates... forum post posted on July 14th 2011. View the original post here. ---- Update Overview: Giant Mole, New Quest Interface, Website & High Scores, Skills XP Rates, Quest Interface Changes, Item & Shop, New Character Restrictions Hello, from now on update topics will be posted with every major in-game update (for example next update topic will be when range is finished in a few days, then proper smithing interface etc). Each topic will talk about all the updates from the last topic - i.e. this topic lists all the updates from the last update topic which was posted in May. This is just a topic listing all the updates starting from the end of May, since half of the updates were not released today but in the last few weeks. Boss #1 - Giant Mole (Recent) Giant Mole boss was released quite a few weeks ago, you will require a spade, tinderbox and light source (candle or candle lantern) for the candle maker to tele you to Falador Park: Mole Gif Here Website Redesign & High Scores (Recent) Website redesigned and is now dynamic with forums, high scores can also be viewed from the website (it is updated with website every 10 minutes): Since I have integrated the high scores with the website I have increased the max amount of players available to 2000, it was only 90 before! You can view the first 95 in-game, for the full list and functionality use the website. Plus high scores should not muddle up any more randomly, changed the sorting algorithm. Skills (Today) Prayer and Slayer XP rates are now x60, before they were x30. All other non-combat skills are now all definitely x30 XP rate, before half of them were x15 some were even x8 and other random values! This is because I didn't update the XP rates properly from x8 or whatever they were to x15, so you'll find the XP rate for some things have more than doubled. Also smithing holy and unholy moulds require a certain crafting level and in return gives you crafting XP, before you'd require a certain smithing level and you would get smithing XP which is wrong. Quest Interface Changes (Recent & Today) As you know the quest tab has recently changed. Today the "Miscellaneous" has been replaced with "Run Time" - this shows the last time the server was updated. Items & Shops (Today) Can now bank all cooking items, cannot sell any type of food (raw, cooked or burnt) to the general store, that goes for drinks as well. Cooking gauntlets now reduce the chance of food burning by a 25%. Fishing bait now restocks 500 every 15 minutes (max stock of 2500), all other items restock 1 every 15 minutes (it was 30 minutes before for everything). New Character Restrictions You can now only create 2 new characters a day, you now only start off with 5k gp instead of 20k, this is to prevent people from making new characters for gold.